


神明与怪物的变奏曲

by 19is19



Category: DCU, Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19is19/pseuds/19is19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是《正义联盟——神明与怪物》（Justice League: Gods & Monsters）系列的同人。故事开头的时间在剧场版故事主线结束之后，到Bekka和Luthor离开地球之前。根据剧中台词的描述和合理推断，战斗胜利到影片结尾之间应该有一周以上的时间。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个世界的蝙蝠侠是Kirk Langstorm，超人是Hernan Guerra，神奇女侠是Bekka。故事里出场的Bruce Wayne，根据制作方采访中的讲述，他的父母没有被暗杀，所以我设定他是正常长大的Wayne家少爷。因为在原著里他没有出场，所以这是我的无责任二设，大家不要太介意。
> 
> Joe Chill和Moxon家族都是这系列蝙蝠侠单刊漫画里出现过的角色，前者在N52世界是蝙蝠侠的杀亲仇人，在这里被Kirk杀死。后者家族的小少爷和Kirk有一段颇复杂的纠葛，有兴趣的朋友推荐去看看

-1-

“Trevor说你拒绝了国会的维修拨款，”神奇女侠坐在大都会跨海大桥的铁索上，抱着头盔看远处耸立的正联大厦顶端徘徊的物资运输飞行器以及忙碌的吊车，“所以这笔钱你打算怎么筹？”

“比起这个我更感兴趣的是你和Trevor先生居然还‘联系’着。”抱臂浮空‘站立’在她身边空气中的超人捻捻下巴上的山羊胡，意有所指地挑起一边的眉毛。

“我们之间没有私人恩怨，”无视对方的调侃，Bekka耸耸肩，“别岔开话题，虽然我不在意，不过你该不会是打劫了某个缺德富豪的地下金库吧？”说着她抬起头，对着蹲在更高处铁索上的黑色身影提高了声调，“嘿，蝙蝠，你知道什么吗？”

“确实打劫了富豪的金库，”蝙蝠侠没有回头，一直盯着反方向的远处，“不过这个水平的花费对于Wayne财团来说大概连九牛一毛都算不上。”

“Wayne财团？”

“是Lex牵线搭桥的，”没等Bekka再问，超人就主动开口，同时他轻微移动一下，向上飘了几米到蝙蝠侠的旁边，有意忽视Bekka在身后调侃的那句‘所以他现在是Lex不是死光头了？'——“Wayne财团捐赠了正联大厦的后续运营基金，当然，作为回报我会给他们的矿业部门一点小小的协助。”

“探矿开采冶炼一条龙的服务算小小协助吗？”蝙蝠侠依然没有回头，表情也藏在厚厚的遮光镜片后面，但是超人当然能看到他的红眼睛，也知道他的视线最终锁定了刚刚离开高速公路出口的几辆轿车，“来了……”

“超人变成了超级矿工（superminer）？”神奇女侠从方才坐着的铁链上站起来，“不得不说这听起来倒是挺性感的。”边说着她也向上飞到蝙蝠侠身边，“我没记错的话，Wayne财团是哥谭的企业，Kirk，所以等下我们要陪你见的人难道就是……”

“是Bruce Wayne，财团的新总裁，”蝙蝠侠叹了口气看着车队渐渐靠近，“以及我是想单独见他的，你们难道没有别的事情要忙吗？”说着他转头看了看旁边穿皮风衣的男子，“特别是你，Hernan，不回去给Valentina报个平安吗？”

“这个嘛……”超人讪笑一下拍拍Kirk的肩膀，“我不过去她家的房子不会突然长腿跑了，但是我可不能再让你单独和什么‘老同学’叙旧了。”话一出口他本人似乎觉得不妥，不远处的Bekka也对他翻翻白眼，于是他安静下来等着Kirk的反应。

Hernan的话让Kirk一时语塞，过了几秒他才干笑几声，“哈哈哈，至少Bruce Wayne不会因为误会我抢他的女友就想毁灭世界——据说他是个半公开的同性恋，杂志上说总裁先生和橄榄球明星交往什么的。”

此话一出Kirk感觉超人抓在他肩膀上的手突然紧了一下，身后的神奇女侠似乎忍不住吹了声口哨，还来不及吐槽对方这个举止过于粗鲁，他头盔内置的通讯器就响了起来。

“Robert，”通讯器里略带兴奋的声音相当陌生，实际上知道这个信道号码的就只有正联的两位伙伴以及政府的联络人员，“我没想到真的是你，你真的还活着，而且成了蝙蝠侠。所以杀死Joe Chill的果真是你吗？Gordon瞒不过我的，还有剿灭Moxon家族……”

对方的语速很快，但是听到这里Kirk心头一紧，忍不住打断了他，“……是Wayne先生？”——这是合理的推断，没有几个人知道他多年没用过的教名，而且对媒体上没有多少报道的哥谭秘辛了如指掌，如果再加上他们的‘金主’这个身份，Wayne财团的当家会得到信道密码自然也是情理之中了。

“怎么了？”一直没放开他肩膀的超人皱起眉头，把头朝着他的接受天线凑过来一点，“Robert是谁？”

你关心的重点对吗？还有，你不是有超级听力吗何必靠这么近？——不过Bekka很明智没有把这两句说出口，相反，她也凑近了蝙蝠侠，“有机会也给我讲讲你老家的故事吧，听起来很有意思。”

“不如我借全套的‘教父’给你看好了，”有意屏蔽通讯里继续滔滔不绝的声音，Kirk笑着轻轻推开靠在自己两边的两位神级的搭档，“我下去看看，”说着他张开装甲背后的蝙蝠翼，回头看看超人和神奇女侠，“我一个人。”

“让你一个人才怪。”Bekka戴好头盔准备跟上去，却被身边的超人拉了一把，她眉头一皱甩开对方的手，“你的关心只是做做样子？”

“他需要私人空间，早上接到的邮件，对方原本就是要见他一个人……别摆出那样的表情，你昨晚不在大厦，还没来得及告诉你而已，”超人似笑非笑地看着渐渐飞远的银黑蝠翼，一只眼睛眨了眨，“而且你知道，我的X光视野很广，热视线的攻击范围也大得很。”


	2. 2

-2-

 

哥谭，永夜之城，罪恶之锤冶炼的锈蚀围栏，包裹着污秽之水浇灌的恶欲之花……

矫情！  
蝙蝠侠皱皱鼻子，他正朝着车队的方向俯冲，豪车上挂的哥谭车牌让他想起了刻在疯人院墙上的这首无主的诗歌——八成是某个疯子的遗作，他心想，初次看到的时候他正失魂落魄地躲避几路人马的追杀，许久没有吸血导致的极端虚弱让他精神几乎崩溃，结果这些颓丧的句子便无意识地印在脑中。

然而曾经能撼动他内心的词句如今回想起来有说不出的别扭，大概是因为那之后不久，他就重新找到了生命中的光——尽管对方可能会受不了这么充满文艺气息的形容，然而谁也不能阻止他在自己心里这样定义。

“Robert，那是你吗？”通讯里的聒噪还没有停止，这时蝙蝠侠发现打头的那辆白色加长林肯打开了后排的天窗，一个穿休闲西装的男人探出上身朝他这边挥手，“酷啊！这身飞行服能不能……喂！！Alfred住手！”通讯器里一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，同时那人被车里的其他人猛地拉了回去。

“…………”看着依然行驶中的豪车天窗慢慢关上，Kirk一时不知该如何反应，于是便悬停在半空。这时他的通讯又重新响了起来。

“很抱歉，蝙蝠侠先生，Bruce少爷太失礼了，我们听说正联大厦还在整修中，那么在Wayne财团在大都会的别馆会见不知您意下如何？”

“可……”

“既然到了大都会，怎么能不让我尽地主之谊呢？”还没等他回答，另一个声音就加入进来，超人似乎终于下定决心要用自己的光照亮这条哥谭住民之间的阴沉信道——不过他是什么时候去取来通讯器的？“正联大厦在维修，我家可没有。”

“这是超人吗？！”车里的那位少爷似乎又夺回了通讯器，“好极了！Lex让我当心对你的态度，我还以为超人是不屑跟凡人说话的，那么就请带路吧。”

Bruce Wayne不是个没见过世面的富家子弟——实际上他是见过太多世面，以至于无法单纯地当个富家子弟。然而即便如此，当他发现话音未落自己的车子已经离开车队飞到半空的时候还是忍不住抽了口气瞪大了眼睛，这时候他的司机尖叫着被从打开的车门拽了出去。取代他坐进来的是一位红发白衣的女子，她有惊人的美貌，然而更吸引Bruce的是她身上强大的气势。

“深呼吸，帅哥。”Bekka握住方向盘抽出宝剑。

“Rubens没事吧？”Bruce脸上的兴奋大于恐惧，询问着自己司机的命运。坐在他身边管家模样的人则保持着不可思议的淡定。

“哈！”Bekka显然对车里的两个人兴趣大增，“放心，他没事，现在，你们了两个抓紧了——”

砰——

不论看多少次，Kirk还是觉得Boom tube的光环非常刺眼，而且被传送的物体体积越大，光环的直径也会随之增大，光亮的程度也就越高。所以当Hernan挡在他眼前的时候Kirk心中一阵感激——尽管对方大概并非有意为之。

“需要这么大阵仗吗？”被丢下的两个人一起向超人私宅飞去的途中Kirk忍不住叹气，“他真的只是个很有钱的普通人。”

“首先，很有钱这一点就已经不普通了，还记得造神计划的那些家伙吗？”看对方默默点头，超人继续说道，“其次，如果你要在开放空间单独会见他，我是不会干涉的，但是到没有涉足过的对方的地盘，还是谨慎一点更好。”

“让Bekka来传送是不想对方知道具体的地址？”

“没错，好了，飞到之前你就跟我说说，Robert到底是怎么回事吧？”

所以我们才没跟着一起传送吗？？——Kirk暗自吐了吐舌头，Hernan这个人表面上粗枝大叶，实际上每一步都算得清清楚楚。


	3. 3

-3-

 

如果不是这天一早收到那封邮件，Kirk都不记得自己和Wayne家的现任当家见过面的事情了。毕竟那是字面意义上的‘上个世纪’的往事，而且某种意义上来说对现在的蝙蝠侠来讲，那是上辈子的事情了。

而在那个时候，确切地说是十来岁的他跟着当汽修工的父亲到Wayne大宅做工的时候，他确实是Robert，他的父亲喜欢那样叫他。

“我的全名是Robert Kirkland，”超人在大都会的驻地已经近在眼前，Kirk想要尽量简短地解释清楚，结束这个话题，“小时候经常被称为Robert，不过出来上学以后就都用Kirk这个名字了。”

“所以你们小时候认识。”又来了，擅长抓重点的家伙。

“是的。”

说着，两人已经在驻地前的空地上降落下来。说是空地，其实曾经是一片相当精致的花园——这个地方原本似乎是某个经营人肉买卖的意大利人的老巢，被Hernan清剿之后擅自收归己用了——现在清除掉了无用的装饰，偶尔被用来储存超人带回来的一些大物件。此时这里暂时空着，只有刚才消失在空中的那辆豪车停在门口。

“看来他们已经进去了，”Kirk扫了一眼车子，没有热能反应，他想要往前走却被身后的超人扶住肩膀，于是他回过头来，“怎么了？”

“所以你们小时候认识？”Hernan重复了一遍自己刚才的话，不过这一次句尾挑了一起来，一起挑起来的还有他的嘴角，“介意多聊两句吗？”

 

“他们两个在外面干嘛呢？”  
Bruce Wayne这时已经舒舒服服地坐在客厅的沙发上，视线在对面的红发美女和窗外交谈中的两个人之间扫来扫去。

“别管他们，大概是所谓的清肠时间吧。”

“……我想您说的是倾诉时间？”  
那位被称为Alfred的随从忍不住插话道。

“好吧，随便清什么，他们两个唧唧歪歪起来我是不会插话的，”Bekka耸耸肩，盯着坐在对面的男子，“现在，趁他们还没进来，你回答我一个问题。”

“什么？你尽管问。”Wayne家的少爷笑得一脸灿烂。

“你真是同性恋吗？”

 

正当Kirk尽量简单地跟超人解释过自己家和哥谭首富家族微不足道的一点点早年交集的时候，他们的谈话被房间里爆发出的笑声打断了。Hernan一定是听到了屋里对话的内容，所以也跟着哼笑起来，Kirk的听力虽然异于常人，但是需要集中精神才能有所发挥。于是他不明所以地看了看自己的搭档，再一次踏上玄关。

“嘿，Kirk”超人这时候收起了笑脸，用认真得有些奇怪的语气说道，“现在的名字比Robert好多了，Robert听上去像隔壁养了六七个孩子的老头的名字。”

“……谁家隔壁？”

“农场老家的。”

这样边说边走进室内，只见那位之前钻出车顶的休闲西装男子和神奇女侠正继续边笑边聊，新进来的两个人还没来得及开口，那位管家模样的随从便迎了上来。

“恕我失礼，请问有可以泡茶的器具吗？我想各位大人可能会聊很久，大概是需要润润嗓子的。”他一边说着，一边对着笑到干咳的自家少爷轻轻摇头，“我这里自带了茶叶。”

“我这有那种东西吗？”超人看看身边的搭档。

“有，”Kirk对着发现他们进来朝这边挥手的男人尴尬地笑笑，然后转回到那位随从这边，“我带你去拿，请跟我来。”

等Hernan目送两人消失在客厅的另一扇门后，他朝客厅中央走过去，看Bekka正饶有兴致地看着自己。

“怎么？”

“没什么，”她咯咯笑起来，“只是在想如果我问起，他是不是又要讲一次那个关于下水道和老鼠和救世主的感人小故事了。”


	4. 4

-4-

 

“你习惯用瓦斯炉还是电炉？”  
Kirk领着那位随从往厨房走，途中他摘掉头盔拿在手上，顺手打开了昏暗走廊里的壁灯——他并不需要，或者说他其实更喜欢黑暗，但是总不能害那位上了年纪的随从摔倒。

“瓦斯炉，如果您方便的话，电炉烧出来的茶水难以入口，”那位随从不紧不慢地跟在他身后，“再次为少爷的唐突向您表示歉意。”

“哪里，”Kirk没有进一步回应，在对方意图不明的前提下他不想表露太多，走进厨房他将茶具的位置指给对方，然后打开角落里的总控箱，发现瓦斯的阀门果然关着，从落灰的程度来看已经有一阵子没有打开了。

不会是我上次离开的时候关上他就再没打开过吧？——一边这样想着，他一边将阀门拧开，仔细听了听管道里的声音确认安全，然后对正在水槽边擦拭茶具的随从开口道，“好了，瓦斯炉可以使用了。”说着他转向厨房的另一侧角落，转动墙面上一个空闲的挂钩，咔——地面上应声裂开一条缝隙。Kirk用手扣住边沿向上一掀，露出了地板下的储藏空间。

“我那两位朋友对茶不太感冒，”他的话更像是自言自语，因为那位随从似乎对于这边的异动毫不在意，一直头也不回地专心烹制红茶，“我想这个更适合他们。”说着，他从地窖的恒温箱里拿出一瓶香槟，然后跳出来将机关归位，起身回头，“……Alfred，我还能叫你Alfred吗？你看上去很好，几乎没变样子。”

“人们常说我生下来就是满头白发的，”Alfred这时候终于回过头来，脸上带着若有似无的微笑，“您当然可以叫我Alfred，Kirkland少爷，很荣幸您居然还记得我，很高兴您看上去‘健康’了很多。”

 

能将Kirk现在的状态称为“健康”，那位管家果然也非常人——坐在客厅里的超人这样想。他绝非有意偷听，只是没有刻意收敛自己的超级听力而已，这就是所谓天赋的罪过吧。不过听起来他的老搭档和这个显贵家族的关系显然并没有他自己描述的那么“不值一提”——不过这也难怪，就像他自己和Bekka一样，好不容易从泥沼里挣扎出来的人，有哪个不是头也不回地逃离，永远不想去回忆呢？

“我还以为从外星来的超人住的地方会更……”Bruce似乎终于结束了与Bekka的交谈将注意力转移到Hernan身上，他斟酌了一下用词，“……有科幻风？”他边说边四下打量，“这里真的很像是个普通中产的住宅。”

“你可以理解为我是个工作和生活分明的男人，”Hernan看着他，面无表情，无视旁边Bekka难以下咽的表情，“而且中产是星条旗的旗杆。”

“就像您父亲常说的那样？”  
对方渐渐收敛了轻浮的表情，看着超人一下子紧绷起来的脸，“别紧张，我是个凡人，来见你们之前总是要做些功课的…………啊！Robert！！”他突然站起来朝刚刚出现在门口的Kirk走去，后者以为他要握手，有点为难地看看自己分别拿着酒瓶和酒杯的双手。结果对方却很自然地用左手接过Kirk拿在手里的三个酒杯，右手顺势搭住他的肩膀，“等你好久，Alfred在后面说我的坏话吗？”一边说着他一边拉起Kirk拿酒瓶的手查看瓶身上的标签，“安博纳的香槟？”

“产地直供，绝无假货，”超人不知什么时候移动过来，接过Kirk手里的酒瓶，从被迫分开的两人中间走过去把被风吹上的门重新打开，恰好将端着茶盘的Alfred让了进来，“Kirk，你的飞翼，”他给那位管家让开路的同时转过身，手指在蝙蝠侠背后拨了几下，“不卸下来你是打算蹲在沙发上吗？”

“也许他是想趴着，”Bekka也走过来，她的目标是那瓶香槟，“趴在你家的沙发上~~”她用极小的声音这样哼唱着走回去，轻巧地用一根手指拨开香槟的木塞，身后的四位男士看着她的背影，有的面无表情，有的一脸玩味，有的讪笑摇头，有的似乎在走神。

Kirk承认自己不应该走神，不该在来意不明的外人面前走神。然而刚才和Alfred的对话，以及这栋房子，让他全身的神经都绷紧了，很难不想起十年前的往事——那时候这地方的装潢还很不一样，比起一个家来更像是被查封的重案现场。低俗华丽的家饰上有各种可疑的印记，空气里弥漫着混合甜香的血腥，又或者甜香味的是来自血腥本身？厨房地下的密室里也没有醇美的红酒，只有干涸的血迹和发霉的床垫——他知道，是因为他曾经因为血瘾发作发疯自残，被屋子的主人喂了血扔到那下面冷却头脑，后来等他清醒过来探出头，看到的是如山一般的黑色侧影站在炉台边，没有开火，正用从眼睛发出的红光加热一只锅子。空气中的血腥还在，然而却混杂了意面和酱料的香气。

“这对滑翔翼如果设计成斗篷就不用麻烦穿来脱去了，还能减少男人穿紧身衣的尴尬，”Wayne的话让Kirk回过神来，对方这时候正在他身后上下打量，“你这是软质防弹纤维？插纳米金属骨架？”说着他伸出手想捏捏蝠翼的材质却落了空——蝙蝠侠的搭档已经快手帮他把那对翅膀卸下来挂在一边的衣帽架上。跟他自己的那件长风衣和神奇女侠的头盔并列在一起。

“有时间跟我说说你的建议，”Kirk一方面想要缓和气氛，另一方面也是真心对对方的说法感兴趣。毕竟经过前一阵子的这一系列事件之后，他可以讨论技术话题的伙伴真的越来越少——甚至几乎没有了。“那么……”他看了看沙发那边，Bekka已经给自己倒了杯香槟品尝起来，那位管家也已经给几个茶杯都注满了琥珀色的茶汤。“我们坐下聊吧。”

“是啊，Wayne先生大老远赶来，肯定不是为了帮我的搭档设计衣服吧？”

看着超人半推半引地将蝙蝠侠往沙发的方向带，Bruce目光闪烁，没有马上开口。稍后他也跟上去在Kirk对面的沙发上落座——这是由两排对向的三人沙发和两张单人沙发围绕一张长方形橡木茶几组成的会客区。此时神奇女侠占据了靠窗的单人沙发，超人和蝙蝠侠坐在她左手边，哥谭首富家的公子哥在那两人对面。Alfred退到自己主人的身后站定，脸上依然是似乎永远不会改变的平和神情，然而Kirk能感觉到那位老人一直紧盯着Hernan的方向——真是令人钦佩的忠诚与警觉，当然这些面对他的这位搭档都是毫无意义的。

“所以我现在也应该叫你‘Kirk’才对了？”Wayne少爷给自己也倒了半杯香槟，惹得Alfred咳嗽了一声，前者手颤了颤，缓缓把酒杯放下拿起了茶杯。

“无所谓，可以说正事了？”Kirk本不该觉得烦躁，事实上他很少烦躁。但是他真的不该听Hernan的建议到这里跟对方见面，现在整个场面让他的精神陷入了一种微妙的错乱感之中。就好像他是在将自己的‘过去’引荐给‘现在’，又像是把外面认识的朋友带回家中——然而这里也并不是他的家。

“你还记得……”对方似乎没有察觉到他的情绪，面带笑容说道，“小时候我们一起去过的我家大宅下面的那个岩洞吗？”

“……蝙蝠洞？”

“对！就是蝙蝠洞，爸爸吓唬我说那里面有半人半蝠的食人怪物，”他顿了顿，咳嗽一声，“对不起，不过你知道我只是重复他的话，而且他描述的怪物肯定不是你这种……英俊型的。”

“哦，所以被英俊型的吃掉就无所谓是吗？”Bekka突然插话，“别看Kirk人畜无害的样子，你在他眼里也是一块行走的面包。”

“一定要说的话更像是奶牛，”Kirk早已习惯了Bekka有些冒犯的调侃，因为他知道对方绝无恶意，只是在缓和气氛，于是便顺势附和，“所以请不要对我放松警惕。”这句话是说给那位管家听的。

“实际上我还真想被吸一次血试试看，”Wayne的表情看不出是否在开玩笑，“我要说的事情多少也跟你有关，Kirk，家里的工人最近真的看到蝙蝠洞里钻出奇怪的人影。”他放下手中的茶杯盯着蝙蝠侠红色的护目镜，“有个花匠曾经是Moxon家的雇工，他一口咬定说自己看到了Jeremy Moxon。”

事件过去很久以后超人都还很佩服自己，当时居然没有直接把那个口喷毒气的小少爷扔上太空——或许是他太集中于自己搭档的状态了吧，因为Kirk听到那个名字之后虽然不动声色，却直接把手里的茶杯捏出了裂纹。

 

 

 

 

-4.5-  
间奏曲——Lois Lane小姐的工作笔记

x月x日 阴

12:15pm 社交网络上开始出现目击报告，最先出现在跨海大桥上的是Langstorm。之前极少有人在白天目击蝙蝠侠的行动，看来他今天的目的并非潜行侦查。由于是阴天，所以网络上对于阳光是否对他的行动有所影响的辩论还是没有停止。

12:18pm 报社的直升飞机起飞，飞行员报告目击半空中的Boom tube闪现，应该是神奇女侠也到了现场。

12:20pm 飞行员请求返航，报告理由是超人在飞机风挡上贴了字条（附：机舱内摄像头实时影像）字条上只有简单的几个字“私事勿扰”

12:35pm 驾车赶往现场途中遇堵车，距离大桥约200米时目击蝙蝠侠向高速公路方向飞行，神奇女侠通过Boom tube瞬间去而复返，目的不明。

12:38pm 目击高速公路方向Boom tube闪现，超人和蝙蝠侠飞离现场。

12:45pm 收到市警线报，接到关于Wayne财团总裁被劫持的911急报，又在2分钟后紧急撤销。没有进一步消息，暂时返回。

小结： 1、今日事件结合Wayne财团注资正义联盟的传闻——疑点，新闻点，跟进  
2、尽快考取直升机飞行执照


	5. 5

-5-

Bruce Wayne对Jeremy Moxon并不陌生，说他们是童年玩伴也不为过。同样都是从小跟随父母出入社交场合的孩子，成年的绅士淑女们在一旁推杯换盏的时候，年龄相仿的孩子们也会自然而然地熟稔起来。Bruce印象中的Jeremy总是躲在父母的身后，偶尔探出头来四下观察，一旦与人目光相对便会马上缩回去。Bruce对于对方的记忆停留在十二岁时的一场万圣节化装舞会上，那是他离家去寄宿学校之前两人的最后一次见面。少年们分别打扮成警长与悍匪，在光怪陆离的舞池内外追逐嬉戏。跑得累了两人一起躺在角落的地毯上笑得上气不接下气，那时Jeremy突然拉过Bruce手里的玩具枪，对着自己的胸口笑着念了两句或许是古早电影里的台词，“警长大人，在下罪无可恕，能死在您手里也是一种荣幸。”

所以当多年之后，周游世界回来的Bruce Wayne听到Moxon家族覆灭的消息时，他的心情难说平静。尽管早在他刚刚成年的时候父亲Thomas就曾提到过，与Moxon家的人不可深交：如果说Wayne家是哥谭之光，对方就像这座城市的阴影——警方报告将一系列事件归结为黑吃黑的帮派战争，而下水道里的传闻可就精彩多了，甚至带上了几分恐怖魔幻的色彩——徘徊在夜空中的吸血恶魔攻击了被诅咒的犯罪家族，唯一生存下来的继承人成了吸血魔王的新娘。

好吧，最后一条太离谱了，当时的Bruce心想，因为Moxon家只有Jeremy这个独子——虽然也不能排除吸血魔王喜欢男孩子这个可能性，又或许吸血魔王本身是女人——重要的是Jeremy在家族覆灭之后不久也遇害身亡了。Bruce隐隐约约知道久未联系的Jeremy在他的“家族生意”中扮演的角色，所以他的悲伤更多是出于童年的情分。不过以此为契机，Wayne家的少爷渐渐对活跃在哥谭黑夜传说里的“吸血鬼”产生了兴趣。

为数众多的目击报告缺乏可信度，少得可怜的影像资料模糊不清，大多数都只拍到一个戴着破头套，衣衫褴褛的瘦子——甚至很难说清这是个夜归的醉鬼还是落魄的飞贼。Bruce曾经以安全保障为名向父亲提议捐款给哥谭市警，用以增加哥谭城内高清摄像头的数量，却在提案阶段就被驳回了——但是这阻止不了他自己单干。回归哥谭这段的时间里，他在工作之余私下搭上了哥谭警局的实习生Grayson和警察局长的女儿Barbara。有资金，有人脉，有技术，几年过去Bruce Wayne的私人‘天眼’网络已经颇具规模——

“最初我也以为是那个园丁信口胡说，”一边观察着蝙蝠侠的脸色，Bruce一边从口袋里掏出一个小型投影装置，“然而上周接到家族旗下银行的消息，已经接近十年保存期限的Moxon家族指纹保险柜被人打开提取了，”他启动投影装置，清晰的立体影像浮现在空中，“因为银行内部暂时不对外提供视频，所以从这是银行金库外部获取的影像资料。”

那是技术水平远高于一般城市监控摄像头的全息立体图像，这样的影像是如何获取的令人生疑，然而Kirk此时不想深究这一点，因为在图像上走动，停留，左右张望的的确是Moxon家的少主人，被他亲手了结的那位“老朋友”。

“你有什么想法？”紧紧盯着Kirk鲜红的护目镜，Bruce努力想从对方紧绷的嘴角上读出点什么，“如果我的情报无误的话……”

“最近活死人横行的事情咱们也不是第一次见了，”超人抢先开了口，同时伸手拍拍身边搭档的腿，“你觉得会不会是……”

“确实，如果Will能做到，其他科学家研究成功的可能性也不是没有，又或许是他曾与别人分享过研究成果，”Kirk盯着桌上依然活动中的影像，“毕竟我确实不像自己曾经认为的那样了解他。”

“你们说的是被我扔上太阳的那个银色的婊子？”Bekka突然恍然道，“为什么会想到那里？”

Kirk皱起眉头，犹豫了一下，“因为Jeremy Moxon……”

“……十年前已经死在了蝙蝠侠的手上。”Bruce Wayne半挑嘴角替他说完，扫视着对面的两个人，“那么看三位刚才的反应，想必心里已经有了些猜测？介意分享吗？”

“并不介意，不过还是无根据的猜测，说出来很可能会误导思路，”Kirk把手里的茶杯放在茶盘里，看杯底裂纹中渗出水来，他对身边的Hernan露出了抱歉的表情，“所以你今天来是希望我能帮你查清真相？”

“也可以这样说，不过更多的是想以此为借口，亲眼看看哥谭的黑夜传奇，”Bruce放下茶杯，拿起刚才没有入口的那杯香槟，朝蝙蝠侠的方向晃了晃，“看传说中的蝙蝠侠究竟是不是当年陪我钻蝙蝠洞，帮我跟父亲保密的小哥哥。”

十秒左右的沉默，房间里所有人的视线都集中在Kirk的身上，这时他突然站起来，直接飞过桌面到Bruce面前，俯下身，鼻尖离对方高耸的鼻梁只有几厘米远，双手轻巧地制住那位少爷空闲的那只手腕和脖子。

他突如其来的举动虽然有些出乎Hernan的意料，后者却还是不动声色地盯着在二人身后站定的Alfred的动向，让他稍感意外的是，那位管家似乎并没有任何出手干预的意思。

“那么你看清楚，”Kirk换上最阴沉的腔调，对着Bruce露出尖牙，看对方的瞳孔中反射出自己可怖的倒影，“这个怪物跟你不属于同一个世界，”看那位少爷的嘴角还带着笑意，他稍微收紧了右手的力道，对方颈部温热的脉搏让他冰冷的皮肤感觉灼热，“不想短命的话，最好不要抱着好玩儿的心态来窥探。”

说完这一席话，他猛地松开对Bruce的钳制，以最快的速度冲出了客厅。

“哇哦，你也算有本事，”Bekka满脸都是看戏的表情，“我还没见过小蝙蝠那样发火呢。”

“我的……咳咳……荣幸……？”Wayne家的少爷揉揉脖子，猛地喝完杯子里的香槟，才总算喘上气来，“所以咱们算是谈崩了？没想到惹他这么生气，是我的态度问题吗…………Alfred你不要在我身后点头！！我看到了！”

“不，”Hernan也站起来往Kirk离开的那扇门走去，“这个委托我们接了，毕竟是金主亲临，”说着他对Bekka点点头，后者朝他挥手示意-你放心去吧这里交给我-，“我们会尽快去哥谭拜访的。”说完，他也消失在那扇门后。

“又是清肠时间？”Bruce Wayne似乎没有马上离开的意思，而是又给自己倒了一杯香槟。

“你该庆幸他没把你的脑袋拧下来塞进肠子里，”神奇女侠晃着手中的杯子，自言自语地小声嘀咕，“Hernan那个家伙，居然藏着这样的好酒自己偷偷享用吗？”

 

“……早知道就不选那瓶了，我实在不懂这些东西，”叼着血袋坐在厨房台面上的蝙蝠侠忙着调整手中的接收器，听到神奇女侠的发言他这样嘀咕着，抬眼对跟进来的超人挑挑嘴角一脸的抱歉，“收信效果不错，发射端装在他表带的缝隙里，希望不要马上就被发现。”

“那个那还能喝吗？”Hernan扫了一眼他叼在嘴里的那个血袋上的标签，“过期一个月了……”

“只是应下急，刚才演得太激动，一下子有点忍不住，”蝙蝠侠依然叼着血袋，略微有些口齿不清，“还要感谢你不爱清理冰箱。”

“……来吧，”超人突然上前一步把Kirk嘴边的血袋抢走扔进水槽，用热视线烧成灰烬，无视对方的抗议把他从台面上拉起来，“带你去吃点新鲜的换换心情。”

“去哪啊？！”没有心理准备的Kirk差点把手里的收信器扔了，“蝠翼没带我跟不上你！！”

那我抱你飞好了？——这句话差点脱口而出，不过斟酌一下之后Hernan还是选择回头笑笑，从衣兜里掏出一张不知何时摸来的金卡，“去血液中心，我会慢点飞的。”

 

————————————————————————  
作者的唠叨：

也许大家会觉得H超对Kirk有点“过度保护”，不过像我开头提到的，故事发生在剧场版结束之后到Bekka离开之前那几天，Kirk刚刚经历被朋友背叛以及同时痛失两位挚友的打击，所以Hernan的表现应该算是合理的。毕竟他在漫画里就很关心Kirk，会特意到哥谭探望他，给他带“粮食”，帮他寻找治愈血瘾的方法——就像Bekka一针见血的描述，Kirk是他的softer part嘛XDDDD

至于韦总裁的小记者（……）的事情，既然窃听器装上了，也许以后会揭晓吧=V=……

 

 

-5.5-

间奏曲——Alfred Pennyworth先生的私人日记

x月x日 晴

虽然哥谭是晴天，但是今天的大部分时间是在大都会度过的，所以也许应该将天气记录为“晴转阴”。

以这样一句话来开头，是因为翻看这半年的日记，我发现居然有超过十篇都是以“Bruce少爷应该注意自己的态度”为开头的，这样乏味的行文方式实在令我的文学老师蒙羞——愿她在天堂安息。

但是，今天我还是不得不说，Bruce少爷应该注意自己的态度问题。

在昨天的日记中提到的“被Thomas老爷坚决反对”的那件事还是照常推进了。实际上老爷并不反对注资正义联盟，只是反对Bruce少爷亲自与对方接触。原因不言而喻，对于任何普通人来说，正义联盟的那些先生女士们都太危险了。

当然对于Bruce少爷来说，一如既往地，危险就等同于乐趣——这一点自从他五岁时背着自制的翅膀从大宅围墙上往下跳的的时候就很明显了。况且他还信心满满地对我保证说那三位大人绝对不会对他不利。

不得不承认尽管经常有些超乎常规的举动，少爷的判断力几乎没有出过差错——比如五岁那时候他也只是摔裂了脚骨，不过围墙下面Thomas老爷精心修剪的灌木丛就比较无辜了。

令人开心的是确实如Bruce少爷所说，蝙蝠侠大人就是曾经来家里做客的那位小少爷。我一直都希望自己照看过的孩子们可以幸福长寿——据Bruce少爷的讲述那位小少爷曾经受尽磨难，而现在他给人的感觉至少是温柔平和的——即使最后装出凶狠的样子，我也能看出那是故意为之。

另一件有些意外的事情是Kent先生，谈话结束之后那位美丽的女士把我们送回之前的公路边，结果发现Kent先生的机车等在那里。不过细想一下，那边毕竟是大都会，所以他会赶来也在情理之中——也许是听到了媒体的风声吧，而且少爷大概和他讨论过今天会面的事情——两个人虽然经常吵架，办起正事来却也算得上一对不错的搭档。

Kent先生对于Bruce少爷来说大概也属于“有趣的危险品”——激进的科学家利用试管婴儿项目推动自己的人类基因改造研究，妄想制造更完美的人类，实验失败，产生出怪物，实验室被毁，政府介入封锁消息——近些年这样的新闻层出不穷，我这行将就木的老人真是很难理解。

当然不论背后有什么阴谋和秘密，Kent先生对于他的父母来说就是他们辛苦得来的宝贵儿子，实际上他也确实是个非常可爱的年轻人。今天在公路边，他的第一句话居然是指责少爷不该把我这把老骨头卷进危险的事情——那时候少爷的表情真是令人难忘。

也许让他们多多相处，我的日记就不用总是以那个乏味的句子开头了吧。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

作者的唠叨：

不知这样有没有把Bruce的“那位朋友”的基本情况写清楚，大家有兴趣可以猜猜，基础信息都在阿福这一章里了XDDD  
以后大概还会有关于他们的间奏曲，比如“小蝙蝠窃听器的监听报告”之类……


End file.
